


tercet

by cmndr shrillsqueak (HorribleDynne)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mechpreg, Pregnancy issues, Shower Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleDynne/pseuds/cmndr%20shrillsqueak
Summary: Orion Pax wanted to celebrate.Megatronus was more than happy to comply.Tarnish brood have a nasty habit.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 14
Kudos: 213





	tercet

**Author's Note:**

> the basic gist of this au is, megatronus and orion pax eloped after the council meeting. no matrix and no millions year long war. they've been on the run from senate eyes for awhile now, hopping from planet to planet and working odd jobs. megatronus is still writing and publishing his revolutionary scripts through soundwave on cybertron. changing the world... with less angst. 
> 
> anyways here's orions nightmare carriage. this was /supposed/ to be a one shot but now its 20 pages long so it's. it's really not. i'm fairly well done with 'chapter 2' so hopefully sooner than later this will be wrapped up! :)

The sunset’s brilliant red and orange colors had long faded by the time Megatronus reached his humble abode. Abrax’ atmosphere contained some oxygen and thus created brilliant sights when its sun rose and set. Cybertron’s skies had been glorious when he could see them beyond the smog, of course, but this was a new sight to him entirely. The now distant, dull green and yellow light reflected off his armor, scars standing out like bright white lines. He hesitated to call himself tired as he swiped his keycard; it was difficult, sometimes, to find the words when he knew what tired was. What exhaustion was. 

He had been up before the sun, and would do it again the next day, and the next. 

The lock to their habsuite clicked away and Megatronus leaned into the door as he opened it. He was expecting to see Orion curled up with a datapad in the ill-lit apartment, as usual. 

“Surprise!” 

A brightly lit Orion threw a cloud of confetti, flanked by his desklights he had apparently dragged out from their room, and what was distinctly high grade with a fair armful of energon goodies on the table behind him. 

Megatronus blinked slowly, squinting around the room before he re-focused his optics on Orion. The archivist picked up one of the high grade cubes and trotted up to him with a pleasant smile. “What’s all this…?” Megatronus rumbled, quirking a long brow as Orion pushed the cube into his claws.

“Well…” Orion hummed, “we’ve been on Abrax for an entire year now. Did you realize? It’s the longest we’ve stayed on any one planet since we left Cybertron.” He bounced on his heels, once, twice. “I thought it was worth celebrating.” Quietly, he reached a small servo up and caressed Megatronus’ helm, optics soft and field warm as it reached out for him. “I know you must be tired- but a bit of high grade and being in each others’ company is a party for me.” 

Megatronus rumbled quietly, optics sliding slowly shut as he leaned into Orion’s soft servos, letting their fields mingle together. “Where did you find the shanix for all this?”

“I’ve been putting some aside for awhile.” The archivist smiled, audials flicking forward, proud of himself. “It’s silly, I know, but…”

Megatronus shook his head, bending over to let their helms rest together with a soft tap. “No, it isn’t silly. It  _ is _ worth celebrating.” Orion lit up, optics brightening as he turned to grab his own cube, clinking them together. “Cheers, my little archivist.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They found their way to the couch, which was much too small for the two of them to sit side-to-side. Orion had never minded, and the blue-and-red mech would sprawl himself over Megatronus’ lap to watch the weather or read. His weight was inconsequential to the gladiator, whose own massive tonnage often caused the couch to creak ominously. Though this hab had been advertised as Cybertronian friendly, it had been on the cheap end, and the furnishings reflected it. The holodeck would spit static for a minute and thirty seconds, every time, before it settled on a channel to begin playing. And every so often, as long as it was on, it would cut back to static. 

Orion had laughed and said it was just perfect. 

Megatronus gently stroked his mates audials between his thumb and index servo, a soothing pet that had Orion’s optics sliding shut a few moments at a time, before he opened them back up to focus on the holodeck screen. The cubes were half-drained, and Megatronus’ processor felt pleasantly heavy. Orion had clearly splurged on something on the more expensive side, strong and warm on the intake. 

“Orion?” 

“Mmm?” His audials flicked upright in Megatronus’ hand. 

“I’ve been wondering- worrying, really.”

“You worry a lot, my spark.”

“Yes, but…” Megatronus frowned. “I worry about you. If you regret this.” He waved his free hand. “What we did.” 

Orion paused, pressing his lips together, and adjusted himself upright in Megatronus’ lap. He made a valiant effort in throwing his legs over his mates huge waist, his field twinging as he, Megatronus supposed, perhaps pulled a wire in the effort. His optics weren’t entirely unfocused as he gazed into Megatronus’ face, but his facial derma was flushed a light blue, and he kept squirming with the effort of keeping his helm from swaying if he bent forward or moved too suddenly.

His spark may have skipped a few beats from the pause, had he not been witnessing his dear Orion’s great effort to look him optic-to-optic. 

“I could never regret it.” Orion said, firmly. “I knew exactly the risks and made my peace before then.” Much more charged than he was letting on, apparently, he gave up on trying to sit upright and instead slumped gently into his gladiator, forehelms pressed together. “Of course I miss my home. I miss my friends and my job- I will always miss Cybertron.” 

Megatronus placed a servo on Orion’s hip, rubbing his joint softly. “Of course.”

“But this…” Orion suddenly found it back in him to sit up. He nearly toppled off of Megatronus’ lap in doing so, if it weren’t for the gladiators claw. He let out a joyous laugh as he righted himself, spreading his arms open wide, and Megatronus’ spark swelled with affection at his wild excitement. “But this! I never imagined in my life- my entire life, Megatronus, my entire life!- that I would be traveling to so many places. Even if the places we must live sometimes are falling apart at the seams, and we go to recharge cold and can’t sleep because we think we are just so close to getting caught.” He drew his arms back in, both warm palms cupping either side of Megatronus’ sharp helm. “I am with you, and you are home enough for me.” 

Megatronus melted, relief flooding his processor. It seemed, despite his way for words, his silver tongue failed him in the moment. There was nothing he could say that would tell Orion how much he had made Megatronus feel at ease. Instead, he tilted his helm and kissed him, pulling Orion bodily into his frame by his aft. His field flared brightly, warm and fuzzy and silly with high grade. Orion’s lips turned into a wide grin, breathless laughs muffled against his gladiator, throwing his arms around his thick neck. 

“You are so drunk.” Megatronus mumbled around Orion’s lips. Orion giggled and nodded. 

“M-mhm. Buzzed.” He said, before recapturing the gladiator in the kiss, deeper this time. He sucked on his glossa and the energon mingled in their mouths, deft little servos playing with Megatronus’ neck wiring. The gladiator rumbled, thumbs dipping into Orion’s hip struts, lightly tracing his claws into sensitive seams. He swallowed the soft, excited noises his archivist made, smirking, and leaned back, the spittle that connected their lips glinting dully in the light. 

He took in the flushed derma and the soft glowing of Orion’s half-shuttered optics, claws teasing his inner thigh seams. “Aren’t you beautiful?” He rasped, enjoying the way he shuddered into his touches, chasing his mouth with an eager whine. 

“Megatronus…” Orion’s tone became frustrated as Megatronus pecked his lips, never letting Orion deepen them. He couldn’t help but smirk every time the archivist would chase each kiss, glossa poking out of his bottom lip as he panted. Orion was growing warm beneath him, and the belated click of cooling fans caught his attention as his small lover slid from his lap. His servos traced Megatronus’ shoulders, biceps, chest, before he took hold of his claws as he stood. He tugged his hands, guiding him towards the berthroom. Orion’s field flickered playfully, coyly tugging at the very edge of Megatronus’, popping out those gorgeous hips of his as he leaned on the doorframe. “My champion.” He crooned, utterly lascivious as he dipped a slender servo between his legs, tracing silvery thighs before playing with the seals of his panel with a trill. 

Megatronus’ engine roared, and he relished in the way Orion _ shuddered _ where he stood, knees bowing inward, optics fluttering. He heard a soft, squeaking  _ ‘oh’ _ emit from his archivist as he stood, audial fins pulling back in a mixture of submissiveness and flirtation. Orion managed to get a hold of himself before Megatronus could reach him, dodging his outstretched claw with a half-stumble and a laugh, teasing their fields together before he disappeared into the room.

“Are you playing games tonight, little one?” Megatronus asked, raspy voice taking on a deep timbre of lust. His own blue optics were glowing bright as coronas, set intently upon his mate as Orion stumbled into their berthroom and sat on the edge of the berth. 

“No, no. No games.” Orion breathed, his chest heaving with excited vents, expelling hot air. Megatronus caught a glint of lubricant staining those pretty thighs and snarled, which only made Orion gasp and lay back, giggling drunkenly. “Oh, champion- I just need you  _ in _ me.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orion relished the way he saw Megatronus lick his lips as he lay back. He stretched his arms out above his head as he relaxed. His armor, light as it was, revealed subtle flashes of soft protoform beneath. Slender legs bent at the knee and pressed in, pedes and calves apart, giving his mate an appealing view when he retracted his interface panel. He let himself lay prone, drunk on high grade and desire, field flaring in excitement when the sound alone jolted his gladiator into action. 

Huge, powerful servos grasped his legs by the knee joint and flung them apart roughly, making Orion squeal in delight. His valve fluttered and he could  _ feel _ the way it gushed lubricants in equal excitement as Megatronus kneeled by the side of the berth. He felt claws grasping his legs and purred softly, their grasp tightening, then  _ yanked _ him forward. “ _ Oh! _ ”

He was pulled right into Megatronus’ waiting mouth, hot vents ghosting over his plump valve mere moments before a long, flat tongue rasped over his slit. Orion melted, chewing on the edges of his servos, optics fluttering in delight as he spread his legs wider, resting over his gladiators shoulder pauldrons. “Mega,  _ yes… _ ” The archivist sighed deeply, grinding his hips into that amazing tongue and gasping when Megatronus let it pop right inside of him for a moment. The rumble of his mates engine shook him to his core. 

His calipers clenched down weakly on the intrusion, the sensation tingling his valve in an unfairly wonderful way, before it slid out. His glossa would lave over his valve lips, swirling his anterior node before he would suck, growling deeply against Orion. Orion  _ squealed _ each time, the hot tension in his belly building. His legs trembled, thighs twitching, and quiet pleas fell from his lips. 

But before it got too intense, before Orion could lock his shaking legs around that beautiful helm, Megatronus would stop, and return to his reverent licks. Bleating frustrated static, Orion twisted and pawed at the berth desperately. “Oh, _ Primus, _ please. Please, I can’t take the teasing, oh…”

He saw those intense blue optics look up to him, Megatronus’ face darkened by lust as he pulled back slightly. His intake was messy with Orion’s fluids, sticky strands breaking and dripping to the floor. “No Primus here.” He growled deeply, a claw spreading possessively over Orion’s belly. “Only  _ Megatronus _ .” His field washed over Orion, the sheer weight to his desire crashing into the smaller mech like a freight. 

Orion swooned, pedes nudging the back of Megatronus’ helm. _ “Megatronus.” _ He mewled, his valve clenching on nothing. 

Megatronus moved with a roll of his shoulders, predatory and graceful as he drew up Orion’s body. “No gods in berth, Orion.” He continued, “Worship  _ me _ .” His voice was like the sweetest oil, optics utterly mesmerizing in the dim light. “Like I plan on worshiping you.” A sharp thumb came to rub over Orion’s wet bottom lip, before capturing them in a kiss. “Can you taste yourself?” Came the rumble against his mouth, rubbing Orion’s cheek gently with his servo, encouraging him to suckle on his glossa. 

Orion’s vents  _ screamed, _ thighs rubbing desperately together as his node burned. “Pri- Megatronus.” His processor drew up a sharp blank as he listened to his mate croon to him, tasting the sharp, semi-sweet oil of his lubricants. The very pit of his tank was alight with a deep heat, flaring in arousal with every rub of his thighs, only  _ just  _ rubbing his anterior node with a maddeningly teasing pleasure. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Close, are you?” Megatronus tilted his chin up. His optics were soft, appraising of Orion’s pliant, needy frame. “I’ve made you overload untouched before.” He placed a heavy hand on his thigh, holding them in place. Orion bit out a frustrated cry as the minute stimulation it had been giving his node was stopped. “Should I make you do it again?”

Gasping, undulating his hips forward, Orion bit his lip and shook his head. “ _ In me. _ Megatronus, frag me!”

Those great brows of him flew up in surprise, before lowering in a predatory smirk. “You know I adore it when you talk filthy.” Megatronus cocked his head smugly. “Say it again.” 

Orion hissed, his lithe frame twisting, heat shimmering the air around him as he moved. “I want you inside me!” He begged without shame, his valve oozing lubricant. “Megatronus, please, I need your spike inside of me.  _ Fill me up _ , champion.” He surged closer, forehelms pressed together, and grasped Megatronus’ collar as he spoke with a needful growl. He heard the gladiator stiffen and rasp something utterly filthy in Tarnish. 

Orion spread his legs open when he heard the snap of a retracting panel, and the thick, warm weight resting on his thigh thereafter. Megatronus shifted, and he felt his girthy spike slide over his valve, parting the lips gently and with a soft squelch. The swollen tip bumped his node, laying heavy against his plump valve. “You’re so wet, Orion.” Megatronus rocked his hips slowly, starbright eyes set greedily on the wet lips. Orion peered down, wetting his lips as he watched the huge member disappearing and reappearing over his interface mound. Silvery threads of transfluid oozed from the spikes head, smearing with the translucent blue of Orion’s lubricant. 

He tilted his hips up, digging his pedes into the berth, hip struts zinging as he threw his legs about Megatronus’ enormous waist. “Don’t tease me, I-I can’t take it tonight.”

“Have I been neglecting you?” Megatronus nuzzled his throat indulgently, steam seeping from the seams of his silver and red armor. “My poor Orion…”

On the next roll, Megatronus adjusted slightly, and Orion’s thighs twitched as the thickest ridge popped inside of his valve, stretching the mesh open. His head lolled back; Orion’s optics shuttered in utter bliss, biting his lower lip. The stretch was  _ heavenly _ . His mate fed his spike into him steadily, Orion’s frame arching with a lewd, pleased hum as each ridge filled him fuller and fuller. As Megatronus bottomed out, the head of his spike pressed deeply against the seal to his gestation tank. 

“Oh.” Orion mewled, feeling it flutter curiously at the sensation, a yellow alert pinging over his HUD- 

**Open Gestation Tank?**

Orion waved the alert away with a firm no, rolling his hips from side to side. “Oh, you’re so  _ big _ .” He moaned incoherently. “So big.” 

Megatronus seemed to realize what he had done with some embarrassment, nudging his spike away from the sensitive seal. “Mnn.” 

Orion shook his head, laughing. “No. I love that you… make fragging so dangerous. I love how it feels, t-the thrill.” He admitted, a flirtatious smile upon his lips; the hungry squeezing of his calipers said all they needed to say.

Megatronus smirked lightly, squeezing his hip strut fondly. “I’ve created a monster.” Then, dragging that great spike nearly out of Orion’s soft mesh entirely, he drove back in with a smooth snap. Orion was shunted up the berth and let out a breathless cry as he was speared open. Each ridge caught against sensitive nodes, mesh straining close to its limits. 

“Megatronus!” Orion wailed, spinal strut arching clear off the berth. There was a time when they had to move slowly out of necessity, how each push of Megatronus’ spike would send Orion’s HUD into a panic, flashing red warnings, the pain more than the pleasure. The archivist had become grateful he was more than certain he would never take another lover- for his poor valve had been well-loosened by now. Even now, having gone without interface for some time as their schedules often failed to overlap, the calipers welcomed his girth with eagerness unbound. Even as he bottomed out once more and he could feel the way it pressed incessantly against his stomachs protoform, bowing the soft metal outward, Orion only felt a deep, pulsing pleasure. 

Megatronus’ claws left his hips, great body crouching over Orion, bracing palms on either side of his head. With that leverage, he began driving into Orion, deep and slow, before it quickly grew rougher. 

Charge crackling as the sound of wet squelching mingled with the rough clanging of their bodies, Orion let his head fall back. His servos scrabbled for purchase on Megatronus’ broad back, sinking into shoulder seams and holding for dear life. Every other thrust kissed his gestation seal, the wet suction resulting in yet more excited ripples inside of Orion’s valve. “Megatronus, you’re-” He gasped listlessly, a shudder wracking his frame. Oh,  _ Primus _ . 

Megatronus rumbled something Tarnish right against his audial, kissing the side of his helm with a low growl as he adjusted. 

“Oh, ooohhh…” Orion rolled his hips down, tugging Megatronus’ frame closer to his, burying his head in his neck cables. “Frag me  _ faster _ …” He whimpered, vocaliser thick with static. The berth shook fretfully with each plow, knocking against the wall with steady thumps, creaking loudly. 

“Are you going to overload for me soon? Hm?” Came a quiet growl near his audial.

The archivist nodded against him, biting his lower lip. “Yeah- y-yes, yes, I…” 

Megatronus’ claws dug into the berth with a shrill noise, and that was all the warning he had before he was pistoning into Orion like a beastformer. By the snarls and harsh, steam-laden vents against Orion’s shoulder, he sounded like one too.

His optics squeezed shut, each thrust punching a squeal from his vocalizer. His tank felt like it was pulled taut, legs tightening on Megatronus’ waist. Chasing it, rolling his hips onto that spike like his life depended on it, Orion felt the trembling tension break. Charge left him in a burst, crackling and licking at both of their frames as it coursed through his body. Orion’s processor turned to sheer static fuzz as his spinal strut arched stiff, drawing that spike home desperately. 

“Ah, ah, Megatronus!” He wailed as he felt a light pinch and a small alert flashed on the corner of his HUD. His calipers flexed down tightly, drawing his mate in deeper, deeper than he’d ever been. Orion heard his claws punch through the berth, spike throbbing before he overloaded inside of him, roaring his pleasure. Orion’s optics widened, a high-pitched whimper falling from his lips at the sensation of transfluid being pumped into him. Thick, heavy spurts, Megatronus’ hips jumping forward as his valve kept a vice grip, gestation tank hungrily taking it all.

“Oh. _ Oh _ .” Orion gasped, eyes widening. “Oh. Oh, you’re. You’re in-” His vocaliser warbled softly as a weak cry overtook him, hearing his valve gush fluids as a secondary overload took him. “In my…” 

Oh that felt so  _ good. _

Megtronus stiffened. He made to pull his hips back, a little too late, past the seal, but Orion shook his head desperately. “No….” He whispered, clutching shakily onto his mate. “Feels good.” His gestation tank had never felt so warm, so _ right _ .

“Orion…” 

Orion could hear the apology, letting his head fall back to gaze affectionately at the gladiator. “Mnno. Don’t be sorry. S’okay.” He shuddered, limbs finally falling limp as he released his vice grip on him. “S’okay.” 

Megatronus shook his helm, his softening spike slowly falling from Orion’s valve. His eyes watched, Orion noted, with distinct interest as none of his transfluid escaped him, only the oozing of Orion’s own lubricants. He didn’t miss the way the gladiator licked his lips and gently caressed his bulging stomach. “Orion, you’re so full.” 

“I can just…” Orion chewed his lip, shrugging. “I’ll run the emptying protocols. It’ll all come out.” He pet his gladiators helm fondly as he ran curious claws over the taut protoform. 

“I am aware.” He frowned. “But inside of your gestation tank? You’re right that there is no guarantee a sparkling will take, but that doesn’t mean it won’t, either.

Orion yawned, stretching out his frame as the delicious, post-overload ache settled deep in his wiring. “I know, I… Let me hit the washracks first, okay?” The sooner he emptied his tank, the better. Megatronus grunted and rolled off to the side, jolting the berth and making it groan. They may very well break it one day, and Orion grinned despite himself at the thought. He balanced on unsteady knees, his previous intoxication far gone. Megatronus had just fragged the sense right out of his processor. 

Sitting upright caused everything inside of him to slosh, a slight trickle of transfluid racing down his thigh and cooling. He shuddered, sucking in a sharp vent as he stumbled to the washracks. 

He stepped out of the direct spray of the solvent, as it took several moments to heat up, and braced his palms against the tile. The protocols he activated were meant to clean valves after interface- causing the calipers inside to loosen and would push everything out. It could reach into the gestation tank as well, of course, but as the organ was meant for holding onto transfluid and forging life, it became tricky to make sure everything had been removed.  _ “Even one little swimmer!”  _ Ratchet had slurred to him, shaking his head, after one night with too much high grade,  _ “and you’re sparked!” _ He was used to the sensation by now, licking his lips as he spread his legs apart and rested his forehelm against the cool tile with a sigh. 

Despite the sound of the solvent, the wet splatter the escaping transfluid made was audible and Orion found himself blushing at that rather than being so lax at the notion he may very well be carrying. Maybe he ought to find a doctor who treated Cybertronians tomorrow, he thought, shifting his hips in discomfort as he was emptied. Orion stepped into the spray of the shower once it was done, sighing, and tilted his head into the warm foam. He wouldn’t know right away, anyhow. He and Megatronus- they would have time to figure out what to do. If he was sparked.  _ If _ . 

As he closed his optics and tried to relax, he felt strong servos wrap around his waist. Orion gasped, jumping, and turned to see Megatronus smirking as he fit his huge frame into the washrack. 

“Megatronus, aren’t you a big big to be here with me?” Orion asked, placing his hands against his broad chest. 

“Is that a nice way of telling me to get lost?” He quirked an amused brow, dipping himself into the solvent. “You’ve made me a mess, too.” 

Orion blushed, and leaned into his warm frame. They lapsed into a brief silence. 

“Orion. Are you sure this is fine?” Megatronus finally asked. There was something at the very edge of his field, a distinct anxiety. Orion tried to chase after it with his own curiously, but Megatronus quickly pulled his field back. He frowned sharply. 

“Megatronus. I’m sure. It was an accident and-” He murmured, audials pointed back shyly, “And it did feel really good.” 

Megatronus shook his head. “Those high-caste mechs were right, I’ve corrupted you.” His claws slid to Orion’s hips, stroking them fondly. 

“Oh, be quiet.” He pouted as he was held reverently close, Megatronus nuzzling his throat gently. 

“Turned you into a lustful, absent-minded pleasure bot.” 

“I wouldn’t say I’m that far yet.” 

“Yet?”

Orion cocked his head to the side. “Did you come in here just to flirt with me?” He asked, drawing fond glyphs in the solvent across Megatronus’ chest. 

“I did come in to get clean.” His big brows waggled. “But I wouldn’t say no to getting dirty again.”

“Incorrigible.” Orion purred, letting interest suffuse his field. Megatronus’ big, warm frame pressed against him, awakening his charge anew. “Even after that scare? We oughtn’t frag, but...” he cupped Megatronus’ codpiece. “My hand is free.” He hid his smirk of satisfaction when it pressurized into his waiting palm, kissing Megatronus’ soapy chest as he stroked slowly. He heard the pleased rumble, felt it against his head as he wrapped his small hands around his spike. “You’re so big. I’m always amazed I’ve gotten you to fit inside of me, my spark.”

At his words, the member throbbed in hand, steam rising out of Megatronus’ seams and mingling with the steam from the shower. “I’ve always loved how you fill me up. All the work it took for my poor valve to fit you, oh, it was worth it.” Orion crooned, nuzzling his chest armor. “I’m so loose now, so the council may be right about one thing. You’ve  _ ruined _ me inside.” 

Megatronus stiffened and growled softly, hips jumping into Orion’s warm palms. “Orion…”

Orion turned his head up, gazing sweetly at his mate. His optics half shuttered with a lazy smile upon his lips, he stroked the bulbous head with his thumb. “Let loose for me. I love seeing you come undone.” And squeezed him firmly, jerking his spike off faster. 

“Orion!” Megatronus bowed into him with a low cry, the charge that erupted from his frame tingling over Orion pleasantly. He felt the spike throb and pulse and saw thick, silvery spurts hitting the tile floor and dissolving in the water. The gladiator rumbled, armor relaxing, gently settling his weight onto Orion as he palmed blindly to turn the now rather cold solvent off. 

“You’re crushing me, dear.” Orion hummed. 

Once dry, Orion practically leapt into berth and pulled Megatronus close, holding his big arm close with a happy sigh. They both barely fit in it, of course, but Orion was small enough to wedge himself comfortably over his chest, enjoying the warmth of Megatronus’ spark and the quiet rumble of his huge engine. 

“We’ll be fine.” He murmured softly, closing his optics. “I’ll go to a doctor, and we’ll figure something out if...”

Megatronus stroked his back lazily, rubbing exposed spinal struts fondly. “I suppose that’s what we’re good at. Figuring it out.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orion sent a quick ping to his job the next morning. Megatronus had left already, had kissed his helm fondly and stroked his neck, murmured a goodbye, before he left for one of his morning classes. He, himself, would be a little late. While he put down his morning cube, he had been searching for any local doctors who could also take a Cybertronian. He almost thought about sending a quick comm to Ratchet, but long-distance comms were tricky. 

And, to be frank, he would be a little embarrassed to tell his dear friend what, exactly, had transpired. 

Soon, he had found someone who could take him. It would be a quick, in and out appointment. Orion tried to ignore the way his spark stuttered uneasily, a distinct anxiousness settling in him. He thought about the way Megatronus’ field had felt last night in the washracks. Shaking his head, Orion sucked in a deep vent as he grabbed his repair kit- really, an _ interface _ repair kit.

Once he was presentable, paint transfers shined away and dents pressed out, he hurried out the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His doctor was a (all things considered) very large, slightly avian looking organic. She was largely covered in feathers, dull brown, with a tan underbelly and black flecking upon her back and haunches. Tawny eyes glimmering with a distinct intelligence, her scaly lips parted into a smile as she held out a claw to Orion. 

“Dr. Tetrau.” She spoke Iaconian as smoothly as he thought such an avian creature might.

Orion carefully shook the delicate hand, smiling shakily. “Orion Pax. It is good to meet you, Dr. Tetrau. Thank you for seeing me, and on such short notice.”

Dr. Tetrau clicked her pen, hopping onto a chair modulated for her long, stiff tail and lean legs. “Of course, dear.” She nodded, offering one more smile. “Now, tell me what’s happened.” 

Orion blushed. “Well.” She was a complete stranger, and he wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. “My conjux, last night, opened my gestation tank while we were… intimate.” 

She nodded, ticking off a few things on her notepad. “And you’re worried about being sparked, then?” Her tone was light and pleasantly feminine. Something about it relaxed Orion slightly.

He nodded. “I made sure to purge my valve, of course, b-but…” Primus, Ratchet would kill him. Or Megatronus. Or both of them.

The avian hopped off her chair, pulling out a compact medical reader with chords, patting Orion’s knee joint. “If it was just last night,” Dr. Tetrau murmured, adding a thank you when Orion opened up his medical ports for her to plug into, “there isn’t very much I can do for you right now.” She glanced briefly at the screen as his vitals popped on. 

“Some of your kind ovulate, which can make it easier to tell when fertilization is most likely to occur.” Her claw tapped the screen, tawny eyes glimpsing back to Orion. “Since it’s only been, at most, eight or so hours since your seal was opened…” A sympathetic frown played at her sharp-toothed maw, “Even I can’t say for certain.” 

Orion swung his pedes anxiously. “I thought so.” 

“Everything reads normal, nothing running hot, nothing being re-routed.” A long, sickle claw tapped the floor as she cocked her head to the side in thought. “A perfectly healthy archival build, if I do say so!” She winked, and Orion let a small chuckle escape him. “But, since you’re worried about this, you’re very welcome to return to my office. If you are sparked, about a thirty-five percent chance, the earliest symptoms will begin about…” she frowned. “Ah! But who is the potential sire-to-be?”

“M… Megatronus?” Orion blurted, unsure.

“Their build, dear. What a lovely name, though!”

“O-oh! Oh, he’s… He’s a miner class.”

Dr. Tetrau’s feathered brows flicked up for just a mere moment, pupils dilating in surprise. “A large Cybertronian, then. If- and again, Orion, this is the if- you are sparked, early symptoms for an archival class like yourself will begin in about two weeks. However, if you’re sparked with a miner class, it could take up to a month and a half.” 

Orion swallowed. “Ah.”

“You may feel like you’re running hotter than usual. Your spark, in particular, can feel sore and tender to the touch. You may suddenly purge your tanks, not just in the morning, but at any time of day. That isn’t a given symptom, though. And, of course, you will suddenly feel much hungrier much faster as your tank begins re-routing energon intake to the growing sparkling.” 

A small pause.

“And, increased libido.” 

Orion bowed his blushing head. “A-ah, yes.” 

“If you begin experiencing any of those within the next two months, give us a call. I’ll make sure to get you in, dear.” Dr. Tetrau unplugged the medical ports, stepping aside so Orion could hop up off the table. “And from there, we can work something out.” 

Orion gave her a shaky smile. “Thank you, Dr.” 

He left with a signed notice of his official doctors note and sent it off to his job before hopping on the shuttles to get there. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weight in the berth shifted, causing Orion to wake with a soft beep. He stretched slowly and leaned into Megatronus’ frame as he settled into berth. 

“What did the doctor say?” Megatronus’ voice was low and sleepy in his audial. 

“Dunno yet.” Orion yawned, stroking the clawed hand that came to wrap around his middle. “Can’t tell. If they take after me, we’ll know soon. If they take after you… Not so soon.”

“What does  _ not so soon _ mean?” 

Orion shrugged. “Two months.” 

“That’s a while.”

“Big.” The archivist giggled. “Lots of sparkling to build.”

Megatronus paused, his thumb stroking over the soft metal of his belly. “... Yes, I suppose so.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orion had always considered himself a level-headed mech. Removing himself from situations so that he could find the best possible way to solve the problem was something he took great pride in doing. Even after he and Megatronus had fled Cybertron, despite his grief, he had been able to assess situations with a fair amount of logic. 

Now he had never felt so anxious in his entire life. 

Every off-stutter of his spark, every time he felt a little too warm. Every time he felt like just one more energon cube. When Megatronus moaned if Orion was really  _ that _ hungry for spike. It sent a flurry of deep, icy anxiety pulsing through his spark. The idea that this might be real kept him from recharge some mornings, unable to fall back asleep once Megatronus had awoken. 

It wasn’t as if he and Megatronus didn’t make ends meet. They were managing, he thought, quite well, having to start from essentially nothing. There wasn’t room for a bitlet here- they would likely have to move. But where? Could they afford a larger hab? And if unhappy senate eyes began finding them-

A warm claw resting upon his shoulder made him jump. 

“Orion. Are you alright?” Megatronus frowned. Orion hadn’t realized the way his field had spread out, his fear snaking out of him like tendrils. 

He sighed, sliding his optics closed. “I’m not sure.” He answered, honestly. He drew his legs up close to his chest, arms wrapping around them. “I’m a bit… worried.”

“An understatement.” Megatronus snorted softly, squeezing his shoulder gently.

Orion shifted aside to allow him to sit beside him, averting his optics. “I haven’t been showing. It hasn’t been a month yet, though.” his audials flicked back. “I’m scared if… I am sparked, are we ready? Am I ready?” Megatronus’ claw gently cupped his cheek and stroked the side of his helm affectionately. Orion relaxed slightly into his touch. “There’s so many what-ifs running through my processor right now. It’s all been sinking in, Megatronus.”

“Why, it’s most unlike you to be holding things in. Usually that’s my job.” Megatronus reached for Orion’s field gently. Hesitating, still swirling with fear, the archivist let him in. “I could take another job. Put my classes on hold. For you and our sparkling, I would put my life on hold.” 

Orion blushed, frowning, as Megatronus’ field pulsed with intent, truth. Worse, Orion knew that before even his field reached him. “No! I don’t want to see you treating yourself like that, even… Even for our family. You’ve worked so hard to not have to struggle, I don’t want to take that away from you.” 

“And what would you suggest, then?”

“I… Perhaps a stay-at-home-sire life for you…”

“While you work the long hours and extra jobs?” Megatronus quirked a brow. “My spark, I know I may want to spend more hours writing and home, but only if it’s with you.” He placed his spare claw against Orion’s spark. “Our sparkling will need more time to bond with you, as well.” 

Orion fell silent for a moment. 

“Dear.” Megatronus guided Orion’s chin up, optics meeting. “You don’t have to feel obligated to…. Keep them, either.”

Orion swallowed. “I don’t think I could-” He tore his head away. “No. I couldn’t.”

Megatronus sighed. “I thought so. I only wanted to make sure you knew.” 

There was Megatronus’ own anxiety, playing at the very edges of Orion’s field once more, and he reached for it desperately. “Megatronus. Don’t hide from me, not right now.” He whispered, brows furrowing. 

Letting out a rumble, the gladiator turned his head away. Stubborn, petulant- Orion frown only deepened. Then, finally, the silver beast sagged with a sigh. “In the mines, Orion, carrying was difficult. Larger frames started carrying multiple sparks each carriage.” Hesitant optics met Orion’s. “Litters of four, five, weren’t uncommon. It maximized the potential of at least one surviving.” Gentle claws caressed Orion’s belly. “Your frame-” He shook his head. “I worry that it would hurt you.”

Orion swallowed thickly, reaching out for his mates helm. “Litters?” That distinct, fearful tightness was grasping his spark again. 

“Yes, I know. I…” Megatronus made a great effort to calm his own field, cool calmness wrapping around Orion. “I wanted you to know. I understand it may change things.” 

Resting a dark servo over his spark chamber, Orion looked down. Oh, dear. 

“Well. They could very well be cross-class.” He finally spoke, choosing to chase after the optimism. “And, perhaps, they’ll be just one very large sparkling.” 

Megatron scoffed. “I’m not sure if that makes me feel any better.” As if to prove a point, his claw came to rest over Orions’ servo. Not only did it eclipse his own hand, the clawtips easily reached to the very edge of his chassis, dug slightly into his sides. Normally, when he saw such a thing, the demonstrable size difference between the two of them, it sent Orion’s processor to sultry places. The smaller mech had never considered such a thing, how much bigger Megatronus really was. He carried himself like a much lighter mech, quick and skillful on his pedes. 

“Starting a family with you, Orion, would honor me. But not at the cost of your own safety.” Megatronus’ claw grasped his servo, which Orion hadn’t even realized had begun to shake. He hushed him softly, Orion’s fast, pulsing spark feeling like it may very well leap out of his chassis. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know. I know.” Orion whispered back, clutching his hand tightly. “Thank y-you. I…”

The gladiator’s field wrapped around him, as much his own worry as it was seeking to comfort him. As Orion wrapped his other arm around him, pulling his frame nearer, he bit out an anxious laugh. 

“Look at us, we’re a mess and I may not even be…” 

“Orion, if you try fate one more time…” Megatronus rumbled, shaking his helm as a brief amusement flickered across his field. 

“Sorry. If I don’t keep looking at the positive, I may lose my processor.” He admitted as his mate lifted his great weight off him. Orion shifted to drape his legs over his lap, fitting their tiny couch as well as they could, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. “I think I forgot lunch today. I was caught up in... “ he gestured vaguely, “this.”

Megatronus patted his knee. “Then I will get your cube. Wouldn’t want to stress my poor worrisome Orion Pax.”

Orion snorted and kicked his side gently as the gladiator stood. 

With the future uncertain, Orion settled.

But it was never that easy.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated :)


End file.
